hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Uberhulk
Uberhulk is one of Kracken's most powerful minions. He is a Half-Iron Golem Umberhulk with 3 levels in Hulking Hurler, 60 in Warhulk, and 27 in Kensai. His claim to fame is that, if he targets you, you die. This is because he does so much damage that it is nearly impossible to mitigate any of it. He was based off of Hulking Hurler threads, which do ridiculous amounts of damage by throwing heavy objects. His usual caring capacity, combined with his extra set of legs, means that he can throw Judgement when it weighs over 4 million pounds (the size of it does not change), dealing over 11,000d6 damage. He also has the ability to take 10 on an attack roll, meaning that those with less than 160 AC can be instantly killed. Uberhulk is named that because Umberhulk sounds like it, and Uber is a powerful word to use. He was also going to be the only martial character without levels in Void Incarnate, due to massive damage he can cause. Finally, he was the last resort if a character brought a super weapon, such as a Cloud Giant Fortress. Judgement, his stone, is partially powerful due to the fact that it is as powerful as he wants it to be, and is thus really heavy. He is fought in a room that looks extremely damaged, presumably by himself playing catch. There is also a huge Anchor in the middle of the room. =Ubërhulk= Confusing Gaze (Su): Confusion as the spell, 30 feet, caster level 8th, Will DC 71 negates. The save DC is Charisma-based. No Time to Think (Ex): A character with levels in the war hulk prestige class is considered to have 0 ranks in all Intelligence-, Wisdom-, and Charisma-based skills (whether or not he has bought ranks in them previously). The only exception is the Intimidate skill, which works normally. Great Swing (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, a war hulk is able to make a great, sweeping swing with a melee weapon. As a full-round action, the war hulk can choose three squares adjacent to one another (he must threaten all of them). His attack applies to all creatures in those squares. Make one attack roll and apply that roll as an attack against each defender. If the war hulk uses a special attack (such as disarm, trip, or sunder), this special attack affects only the first target; the other creatures are attacked normally. Walls and similar obstacles can block a great swing. Start with one square that the war hulk threatens. Each successive square chosen must be adjacent to the previous square and have line of effect from that square. Two squares separated by a wall, for instance, can’t be chosen as adjacent squares for a great swing. The war hulk may skip creatures, attacking only those he wants to. For example, if there are three creatures in a row—an enemy, an ally, and another enemy—the war hulk can choose those three squares for the great swing but strike only the two enemies. If a war hulk drops one of his foes with a great swing, he may make a cleave attack normally. However, he may do so only once for every time he swings, even if he drops more than one foe. Mighty Rock Throwing (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, a war hulk gains a powerful rock throwing ability. The character can throw rocks that deal 2d8 points of damage with a range increment of 50 feet. (Like all thrown weapons, they have a maximum range of five range increments.) The war hulk uses his Strength modifier instead of his Dexterity modifier on the attack roll. The rock must weigh approximately 50 pounds. Mighty Swing (Ex): Starting at 4th level, a war hulk can make a mighty swing. A mighty swing is like a great swing, except that it is a standard action rather than a full-round action. Thus, the character can move and make a mighty swing or (if he can make multiple attacks) make multiple mighty swings in a single round. Sweeping Boulder (Ex): Starting at 6th level, a war hulk is able to throw his rocks with such force that they affect two adjacent squares. (The second square must be farther away from the war hulk than the first—they cannot be equidistant from him.) Make one attack roll and apply the result to each target. As with great swing, the war hulk must have line of effect from one square to the next. Massive Sweeping Boulder (Ex): Starting at 8th level, a war hulk is able to throw his rocks with such force that they affect four squares in a line. (Each successive square chosen must be farther away from the character.) Only the first creature can be subject to damage from a critical hit or a sneak attack. As with great swing, the war hulk must have line of effect from one square to the next. Massive Swing (Ex): A 10th-level war hulk can lash out all around himself with a single attack. Massive swing works like mighty swing, except that its effect is not limited to three squares. The war hulk’s swing affects all squares he threatens. Catch Weapon (Ex): A hulking hurler gains the Snatch Arrows feat even if he does not meet the prerequisites. He may catch weapons of his size or smaller (and hurl them back at the attacker immediately if he chooses). Really Throw Anything (Ex): A hulking hurler gains the Throw Anything feat (described in Chapter 3 of this book) as a bonus feat. However, since a hulking hurler depends on brute strength more than skill, he can throw anything (not just weapons) he can lift as a light load. If the item is an improvised weapon, he takes a –2 penalty on his attack roll instead of the normal –4. The range increment of a thrown weapon or improvised weapon wielded by a hulking hurler is 10 feet + 5 feet per size category the hulking hurler is beyond Large (this is a modification of the Throw Anything feat). Two-Handed Hurl Trick (Ex): At 2nd level and again at 3rd level, a hulking hurler chooses one of the following tricks. In order to use any of these abilities, the hulking hurler must grip the weapon or improvised weapon in two hands and throw it as a full-round action. Overburdened Heave: The hulking hurler can throw a weapon up to two sizes larger than his size category, or an item that weighs as much as his medium load (so a Large hulking hurler with a Strength score of 25 could heave a Gargantuan javelin or a rock weighing up to 533 pounds). Area Attack: The character makes an attack roll against a square the target creature occupies (AC 10) rather than the creature itself. Any creature in the square must succeed on a Reflex save (DC 10 + the hulking hurler’s ranged attack bonus) or take full damage. This ability may only be used with a Huge or larger weapon. Power Surge (Ex): At 2nd level, a kensai gains the ability to make a DC 15 Concentration check as a move action to focus his energy and spirit. If he succeeds, he gains +8 to his Strength for a number of rounds equal to one-half his class level (10 rounds). Each time after the first that a kensai successfully uses this ability in a single 24-hour period, the check DC increases by 5. Ki Projection: At 4th level and higher, a kensai adds one half his class level (round down) to any Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information, or Intimidate checks he makes. At 8th level and higher, the kensai adds his full class level to such checks. (+20) A target that realizes it has been fooled by a kensai’s successful Bluff check gains a +10 bonus on any check or saving throw involving the kensai’s use of Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information, or Intimidate against that target in the future. The kensai can regain the creature’s trust by changing its attitude from unfriendly to friendly (see Influencing NPC Attitudes, page 72 of the Player’s Handbook). Withstand (Ex): When a kensai of 5th level or higher is forced to make a Reflex save to avoid damage from an area effect spell (such as a fireball), he can make a Concentration check instead of a Reflex save to resist taking full damage. If a kensai has the evasion or improved evasion ability, those benefits apply on this Concentration check as well. Breath Weapon (Su): As a free action, an iron half-golem can emit a cloud of poisonous gas from its limbs in a 10-foot cone directly in front of it. The cloud lasts 1 round, and the limbs can emit another cloud every 1d4+1 rounds. The initial damage is 1d4 points of Constitution damage, and the secondary damage is death. A Fortitude save (DC 100) negates both effects. Immunity to Magic (Ex): An iron golem is immune to any spell or spell-like ability that allows spell resistance. In addition, certain spells and effects function differently against the creature, as noted below. A magical attack that deals electricity damage slows an iron golem (as the slow spell) for 3 rounds, with no saving throw. A magical attack that deals fire damage breaks any slow effect on the golem and heals 1 point of damage for each 3 points of damage the attack would otherwise deal. If the amount of healing would cause the golem to exceed its full normal hit points, it gains any excess as temporary hit points. For example, an iron golem hit by a fireball gains back 6 hit points if the damage total is 18 points. An iron golem gets no saving throw against fire effects. An iron golem is affected normally by rust attacks, such as that of a rust monster or a rusting grasp spell. Forceskin: Unaffected by force effects. Aura of Perfect Order: 1/round treat a d20 roll as an 11. Judgment: Kensai weapon (+2 Ethereal Reaper (see invisibility + ghost touch)(+3), Teleporting (+1), Triple Throw (+6), Sizing (+1) Epic Dispelling (+6) Mending (+1)) Possessions: * Gloves of Titan Strength: +2 effective size categories (carrying/area only, up to colossal), +16 Str, +20 Con * Belt of Strength +12: * Amulet of Natural Armor +10: * Judgment: Heavy Adamantite Rock. 20,000 lbs. (sizing changes properties) Category:Dungeons and Dragons